Known computing systems, such as mobile devices, may include one or more applications that allow the computing systems to communicate directly with one or more remote computing systems, such as application servers. Some known applications may prompt a user of a mobile device, for example, to provide login credentials (e.g., username, password) for authenticating the user. Upon authenticating the user, at least some known applications may determine whether the user is allowed to access or use the application.
To manage a plurality of login credentials, at least some known mobile devices may utilize a digital wallet that allows the user to store the login credentials and retrieve the login credentials as needed. The login credentials may be stored, for example, locally at the mobile device or remotely at a remote computing system, such as a cloud storage server. In either case, the digital wallet may be utilized to retrieve one or more login credentials and enable the mobile device to transmit the retrieved login credentials directly to one or more application servers for accessing or using one or more applications.